


Here We Are

by danblossom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danblossom/pseuds/danblossom
Summary: It's the night before the London pride parade and Dan is reminded who will be beside him.





	Here We Are

“Ouch,”

Phil heard Dan’s faint voice coming from across the hallway. He checked the time on the right hand corner of his laptop screen.  
  
_01:29_  
  
“Dan?” He called out from the kitchen, leaning back from the barstool just enough to see the ajar door to the bedroom as the warm light poured onto the dark hallway.

“Yeah?” Dan replied, followed by a frustrating grunt.

“What are you— why are you still up?” Phil closed his laptop and pushed it off to the side on the kitchen counter. He adjusted his glasses, rubbing his eyes, hoping that it would help them feel less heavy from staring at the screen for the last three hours.

“Uh,” Dan’s voice faded.

A pause. Phil pushed the barstool back, stood up and started slowly walking down the hallway, lingering his fingers against the wall to find the light switch.

“Why are _you_ up?” Dan sassed back.

Phil snickered. “I told you I’d be editing.”

He felt the cool, hard plastic light switch against his fingertips but hesitated.

“And _I’m_ getting ready for tomorrow,” Dan replied, his voice now louder, as Phil was approaching closer to the door. “I mean, today, technically.”

Phil held his breath and pressed his back adjacent to the bedroom door. He could hear Dan shuffling around inside the bedroom.

“I know you’re going to tell me I shouldn’t have waited last minute but here I am, last minute. What can I do?” Dan continued to ramble.

Phil pressed his hand up to his mouth from letting out any noise.

“Are you done editing? You need me to look at it or something? Where’s that blue? Not enough red,”

Phil could see Dan’s shadow pacing back and forth from the light in the bedroom and was prepared to scare Dan if he would just peek out.

“You always see DIY videos online and forget they use time lapse in editing and then realize how actually long some of these projects take, jesus.”

Dan rambled the most late at night, where he would voice every thought that ran through his head. Phil loved listening to them regardless of what the subject was and found it quite comforting than having music or television.

“Phil?” Dan called out into the hallway.

 _Finally_ , Phil thought as he tensed up. He could sense that Dan was no longer pacing and somewhat closer to the door.

“Hello?” Dan repeated himself, his voice slightly one octave higher. “Phil?”

Phil was about to turn and push open the bedroom door when,

“Phil, I can see your mismatched socks from here.” Dan said, followed with a laugh.

Phil came into the light and stepped into the doorframe. “Aw, I wanted to scare you.”

Dan was sat on the bedroom floor, his back against the bed, facing the door where he was able to see Phil stand not-so slyly. Dan's curls were pushed back and was in his nighttime outfit: an oversized shirt and grey sweatpants. His legs were crossed with mini bags of colorful sequins on his lap and a black buttoned blazer laid flat across from him.

“Trust me Phil, nothing can scare me right now other than not getting this ready for the parade.” Dan held out his hands, not knowing what to grab next.

“You know I can help you,” Phil suggested, even though his eyes started to feel heavier, seeing the bed look so comfortable in front of him.

“I’m terrified of you handling this,” Dan held up a glue gun with glue wax melted down the sides. “This torture device burned me twice already.”

“Can I glue at least one sequin for you?” Phil sat across from Dan, carefully avoiding sitting on top of any loose sequins.

“I don’t think I have enough blue sequins to fill this,” Dan brushed his hand slightly across the sleeve of the black blazer, picking at a loose sequin near the seam. 

“That’s alright, I think it looks fine.” Phil assured. “It looks like you’re almost finished.”

“Almost,” Dan gently picked up a blue sequin between his two fingers and held it against the glue gun. “I want it to look nice.”

“You will look nice. And people aren’t going to notice a few sequins missing from your…. ribcage.” Phil referred to the outline of a skeleton torso on the blazer.

“What’s wrong with the ribcage, does it look too empty? Oh dear,” Dan pressed the sequin onto the hot melted wax from the tip and blew on his finger to dry.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. I’m just saying you will look nice and people just— they just want you to be happy, you know?”

"I guess," Dan pressed the sequin onto the blazer before pulling away his finger. “Ouch!”

“Let me try!” Phil reached for the glue gun in Dan’s hand.

“Phil,” Dan held out his two hands in front of him. “This is dangerous.” He warned with a smirk, making the smile lines around his lips and corner of his eyes more prominent. 

“Dan, let me glue one sequin.” Phil reached again.

Dan pulled back teasingly. 

“There’s a sequin already stuck to your arm, Phil.”

Phil glanced down at his left arm to find two red sequins stuck near his elbow. “Dan, come on,”

“Okay, okay,” Dan put down the glue gun and set it leaning against a paper towel roll. “Could you find like, five more yellow sequins to glue here and I’ll be done with it.”

Phil reached for the bag of assorted sequins and ran his hand through, picking up a few yellow sequins into the palm of his hand when he noticed a pointed edge sticking out from the pile of round shaped sequins.

“Hey, check this out,” Phil carefully picked up the sharp edged sequin with his fingers and held it up towards Dan.

Dan’s eyes widened as he caught his sight on what was a five pointed star shaped sequin.

“I want to glue this one.” Phil said, smiling at Dan.

“But it won’t match with the others.”

“Please,” Phil insisted, pouring back the rest of the leftover sequins into the bag. “What fun would it be if everything was the same and aligned to match everything?”

Dan stared blankly at Phil, opening his mouth slightly while thinking of what to respond.

“I want to glue this one.” Phil repeated. “It’s a star sequin out of all normal sequins, it’s automatically special, how could you not?”

Dan’s lips slowly formed into a smile and while shaking his head, he approved. “Alright, grab the glue.”

Phil excitedly reached for the glue gun and softly pressed the handle to release a small dab of melted wax onto the star sequin.

“Blow on it,” Dan ordered. “It makes the glue _tacky_? I don't know, all the DIY gurus did it from the tutorials I’ve watched.”

Phil gently blew onto the star sequin on his fingertip then placed it among the scatter of round, yellow sequins on the blazer. Dan’s eyes followed Phil’s hands.

“This sequin is from me to you,” Phil said.

Dan looked up.

“Even though I won’t be by your side tomorrow, I’m still there with you. I will always be with you. I am incredibly proud of you.” Phil began to slowly feel the heat from the hot wax against his fingertip and pulled back.

“Ouch!" Phil winced from the sharp pain settling on his right finger tip.

"Don’t say I told you so,” Phil said, as he gripped his finger with his other hand.

Dan sat up and reached for Phil’s right hand. Phil let go of his own grip and let Dan take his hand with his. Dan examined Phil’s finger and peeled off a piece of glue wax that was stuck on Phil’s cuticle.

“You buffoon,” Dan teased and raised Phil’s finger to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the wound. “I wouldn't be able to do this without you. I wouldn’t be here right now.” Dan broke his stare with Phil’s eyes and looked down at the sequined jacket.

“But you are here. Here we are.” Phil followed Dan and lowered his eyes down at the jacket. “Tomorrow, this jacket will just be a part of you but what others will see is all of you, the real you. I’m proud of you for that.” Phil’s hand, still held near Dan’s face, moved his finger up towards Dan’s cheek and poked his right freckle in. Dan instantly smiled, tossing his head back into laughter.

“You tell me _I’m_ the one that gets deep and emotional in the AM but here you are,” Dan chuckled. “Here we are.”

The boys continued laughing into the late night, both too busy being in love and losing track of time. But not a minute was wasted.

Finally, Dan held up the jacket in front of him, loose sequins trickling down before him. “I really like it,” Dan said proudly. “Thanks for helping.”

Phil stretched his back and let out a yawn, slowly pulling himself from the floor. “It was worth all the burns. You’re going to look great.”

Dan too, stood up from the floor and made his way over to the wardrobe, grabbing a clothes hanger from the rack. A couple more sequins were lost along the short way as Dan began to wander his tired eyes around the blazer to make sure only one particular sequin did not fall behind.

And there it was, the star sequin was safely adhere, tucked beneath another round sequin.

Phil was right.

He was going to be with him tomorrow. He was going to be with him, always. 


End file.
